


Only Dancing

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He turns me on, but don't get me wrong..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

(Friday night)

"Oh, damn and blast it all to hell!"

Sirius turned away from the mirror with what could only be described as an affronted flounce and bounced down on his bed. With a petulant flick of his wand, the offending mirror disappeared. He looked at the now empty space in the air for a moment, then threw the wand down on his bed beside him and twisted round so he could face the questioning glances from the room's other occupants.

"Why? **Why**? Why can't I get it to curl?"

Remus approached him. Remus needed very little encouragement to approach him and would take any opening that presented itself. He reached out and took hold of a lock of silken obsidian, letting it run through his fingers.

"Sirius. I wish I could help. And I think that perhaps, it's just a little more..."

"Sirius." James bounced down on the other side, and Remus suppressed an inner urge to slap him senseless for the intrusion. "You'll just have to accept, mate, that there is something in **everyone** \- even you - that simply **has** to be straight."

"Oh, sod off you." Sirius scowled and pouted even more, his lightly tinted glossed lips - chocolate flavour, Remus scented with an inner whimper - pursing together slightly. Remus wondered how they felt, pondered how they would feel kissing his neck, his body, closing gently around his...

"Well!" He shook himself and removed the hand which he suddenly realised was still stroking the dark strands as Lily spoke up. "There may be a way, but you'd have to suffer a bit first."

Sirius' blue eyes lit up with hope and Remus felt his innards twist as his spine melted. "How? Anything, Lil. I don't mind. I'll suffer. Whatever it takes."

"Well, look," Lily looked at Sirius' hair appraisingly, flashing a warning glance at Remus as she did so. "The main problem, as I see it, is in actually getting the curls there in the first place. Once we have them, you can charm them to stay in all night. It's just that your hair is so thick and heavy..."

"And as straight as a ramrod," James quipped, but he was looking at Remus as he said it, quirking his eyebrow in amusement. Remus' eyes flickered down to his own groin. Oh, shit. His mind was such a whirlwind of black satin and glistening, bee-stung lips that he hadn't even realised. But Sirius, caught up in the possible remedy for poker straight hair, was oblivious to the effect that it had on his friend. Remus moved away from him slightly and stretched out across the bed on his stomach, willing his independently-minded cock to behave in public.

"Anyway, Petunia..." and she paused while everybody shared a group grimace "rags her hair every night."

"You mean, those curls aren't natural?" Ah, now Sirius was seeing the possibilities. Lily snorted.

"About as natural as she is herself. So, if you want, I'll rag **your** hair for you before you go to bed. Then you leave them in as long as you can. Tomorrow's Saturday, so you can stay up here all day. We'll take them out just before the party, charm them to stay, and there you go. Marc Bolan, eat your heart out."

Remus, James and Peter couldn't contain sniggers at the thought of a rag-haired Sirius, but Sirius looked at Lily as though she'd just told him Bolan's home address and telephone number.

"Okay. Yeah. I can do that. Will it take long?"

"As long as it needs to. Shouldn't be that bad, although you will look a bit of a prat, Sirius. If you're sure, go and wet your hair through. I'll go find something we can use for rags."

Sirius was out of the room and tearing down to the showers before Lily had finished her sentence. Once he'd gone beyond earshot, she turned towards Remus.

"And what about you?" she asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorted."

"You **are** wearing that outfit that James and I saw you in at the club?"

Remus sighed. "Yes. As instructed. Although I don't see what good it'll do. He's only got eyes for Mark fucking Feld anyway."

"Remus. You **know** he only went for Feldy because he's got the same damn name as Bolan. He's only with him for the sex. And hell, man. I'd have gone for you myself if I swung that way."

Remus grinned. He hadn't often been able to shock James into stunned silence, but that night when he and Lily had walked into the club, the face on his friend had been an absolute picture. Remus didn't keep his sexuality or preferences to himself exactly, but there was a side to him that Sirius had never before seen, and James and Lily had only seen it by accident when curiosity had brought them to his neck of the Muggle woods and into the den of not-quite iniquity that was Changes nightclub.

"Really?" He mock-flirted gently with James, raising an eyebrow seductively.

"Ah, ah." James laughed and wagged a finger at him. "Only works when you're all hot and sweaty and gold."

Remus sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the underside of the bed's canopy. "But will it work with Sirius?"

He shut his eyes and thought again of those lips. God he wanted to lick and suck and bite at them until all he could taste was Sirius and chocolate. If Remus Lupin was a condemned man, he decided, **that** would be his last meal of choice, laid out below him, that sinful, skillful mouth - and oh, a mouth like that **had** to know what it was doing - rising up towards his own as the pale blue eyes, even paler in contrast with the kohl with which they were usually ringed, closed just a little. Oh and any woman would kill for Sirius' eyelashes; long, sweeping, blacker than night. And the kohl would be smudged, just a little, sweat smudged just enough, just...

The door flew open and Sirius breezed back into the room, kohled eyes smeared to an almost debauched state by the water, long hair dripping over his broad shoulders and down his strong, tanned back as he turned to close the door behind him. Remus groaned as his semi-contained erection sprang back to full, rampant glory. He flew off Sirius' bed towards the safety of his own, muttering something about being really tired and needing some sleep because it was going to be a late night tomorrow, which may have fooled Sirius, but didn't even **begin** to convince James and Peter - or Lily, who came in just behind Sirius with a handful of fabric strips. Remus hadn't even noticed her leaving the room to get them.

He drew the curtains around his bed and cast silencing spells. Well, that was nothing new. He did that as a matter of course, and had done every night for as long as he could remember. They'd put that down as one of his quirks years ago. Even before they found out about the lycanthropy which coloured his dreams on occasion.

He stripped quickly out of his clothes and got into bed, the image of Sirius, as he'd entered the room like some...some...~fucking river god~ playing through his mind and directing his hand down, almost unconsciously, to grip round his cock.

~Gods, Siri. What you fucking **do** to me. What I **wish** you'd do to me.~

"And what I want to do to **you**."

Not needing to suppress his moans, and unable to quell his urgency as he **ached** , his hand moved quickly, roughly up and down on his cock, smearing precome almost incidentally as his other hand pinched and tugged at a hard nipple. Oh, but to feel those beautiful white teeth as they bit down, to run his hand deep into Sirius' thick, dark mane of hair, wrapping it round his hand as he pulled at it, as he dragged that stunningly beautiful head down to his cock and fucked that exquisite mouth, that incredible wet heat that he **knew** would be all he'd dreamed of for so long.

The speed of his orgasm took him by surprise and he cried out hoarsely as his warm seed spilt onto his flat stomach. He continued to stroke himself gently until he came down, then he absent-mindedly raised his hand to his lips and licked off the semen which had caught on his fingers. He wondered what Sirius would taste like, whether Sirius would **ever** want to taste **him**.

Ignoring the rapidly cooling pool of semen on his stomach, and heedless of the further mess it would cause, Remus rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, hoping he wasn't about to set himself up for the biggest pratfall in the history of Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~

(Saturday afternoon)

Sirius did not take well to close confinement. Sirius needed to strut, to preen, to show himself off. Sirius needed a blowjob from Mark Feld.

"Well, why don't you just go to him?" Peter was trying to be helpful, but he couldn't resist a giggle at the sight of Sirius, medusa-headed with the rags round which his black hair had been wound since the previous night. Neither could he resist the sly glance he cast in Remus' direction. Remus glared at him.

~Damn you, Peter. Damn you to the deepest, coldest hell for even **suggesting** it.~

But there was no way **anybody** was going to see Sirius like this! Certainly not his boyfriend. Oh, there was no love lost there, they liked each other well enough but it was sheer sex on both sides. Both boys knew it, and both were happy with the arrangement. Even so, Sirius had his standards, and there were limits. Nobody, except for his dormmates, who were family so didn't count, and Lily, who was practically the same since she had discovered the whereabouts of James' tonsils a year before, saw him in any less than his primped, pouting glory. And he wasn't going to change that now. No way. Not even for Mark's...inspired...attentions. Later though. Ah, later...

"Makeup! That's it, I'll do my makeup," he muttered, walking over to his bedside cabinet and removing a vanity case from the cupboard. "Rem, will you help me? Your hands are steadier than mine."

Remus sighed and looked at his watch. "Sirius, we've got ages yet. Just do your nails or something. Then I'll do your makeup and we can let down your hair."

Peter sniggered again. "You're making him sound like Rapunzel. Got a handsome prince in mind for climbing up it, eh Siri?"

Sirius flashed him a lascivious grin as Remus physically prevented himself from ripping the little git's throat out. "Why Pete, you offering?"

Sirius batted his eyelashes and sat on the edge of Peter's bed, hooking a finger under the smaller boy's chin and raising it to blow a pouting kiss towards him. Remus curled his nails into the edge of his own bed with a barely contained snarl of possessive anger. ~Holy sweet gods, what is **wrong** with me?~ He felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder and jumped, his head snapping up into James' twinkling eyes. ~Blue. Just like Sirius' and yet absolutely nothing at **all** like them.~ He smiled up at James, mentally thanking the steadiest of his friends for regrounding him.

"Fancy coming down to the kitchens with me, Moony? I feel a snack attack coming on."

Grateful for an opportunity to escape the Sirius-laden claustrophobia of the dorm, Remus jumped to his feet and the two boys left the room. Once the door closed behind him, he turned sideways and leaned into the cool stone wall with a groan.

"Jamie, I can't do this. I can't...can't **do** it."

"Yes, Remus. You can and you will. Now do you want him, or don't you?"

Remus groaned again. "I want him like I've never wanted anything in my life before. It scares me, James. **He** scares me. What if it goes wrong?"

James dragged him down the stairs towards the Common Room. "What's to go wrong? What's the worst that could happen, Remus?"

"He says 'no'?"

"Then he'd be a damn fool. Look, you can do this. You **can**. Hell, Moony when me and Lil saw you last summer. Shit, man you were so damn hot. I meant it last night when I said I'd have gone for you myself. You had virtually every other guy and most of the girls in that place practically fighting each other for a chance to get into your pants."

"You're confusing me with Sirius, James..."

"No, Remus. No I'm not. You should've **seen** them. They were round you like moths round a flame. And where in hell did you learn to dance like that? And don't give me that crap about gay men having natural rhythm. I'm not joking Rem."

"I should say not," butted in Lily's voice as she climbed in through the portrait hole.

"But, what do I **say** to him? I mean..."

"Just say whatever it was you said to all those guys you danced with. You left **them** at the end of the dances, Remus. Every single one of them would have stuck around, but **you** walked away from **them**. You had them all dangling on a string, mate. All of them were gagging for you. Why would Sirius be any different?"

Remus sighed and lifted his hands to his face. "Because he **is** Sirius. That's why he's different. Look, I know you sussed it out because the only ones I approached were your classic tall, blue eyed, black haired men. And yes, I admitted to you. I was looking for someone like Sirius. But...there's **no-one** like him. And I'm only going to get one chance at this. And if I ruin it..."

"Remus, you **won't** ruin it. Just do what you did then. I **promise** you he won't be able to resist."

"Okay. I'll do it. I'm just nervous, that's all. It'll be fine. I'll go back up there and help him with his makeup, and I'll do it. No problem. There's every chance I'll actually throw up on him, but I can handle that."

James slapped him on the back. "Of course you can. Right, what are you waiting for? Go prepare." And he waved Remus back up the stairs. Remus could only obey numbly. He hadn't actually **considered** the possibility of throwing up on Sirius until now. One more item to add to his growing list of neuroses.

He got to the top of the stairs, took a deep breath, then another. Then he walked in.

~~~~~~~

(Saturday evening)

"Well, how do we look?"

Sirius looked at the three of them. He brought his painted fingers to his glistening lips, kissed them loudly and threw his satin-clad arms out to the sides with a satisfied sigh.

"Ah, my people are fair and have sky in their hair," he declaimed loudly ~Shit, but Bolan is such a fucking poet~.

Lily looked wide-eyed at James through her long false eyelashes. He winked. "It's okay. It's a compliment. I think."

Sirius suddenly frowned, realising that their little group was incomplete. He looked around for their missing compatriot. "Where's Remus?"

"Oh, he's following us down. Something he had to do." James shrugged. Really, Sirius thought, he didn't make an altogether bad Bryan Ferry. Especially when he took his glasses off and had to squint like that. And the eyeshadow looked good.

"He is coming though, isn't he?" ~Just like him to stay in the library all damn night.~

"He fully intends to." Sirius frowned slightly as James and Peter seemed to choke at Lily's words, then passed it off as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He knew he was vain, but so did all the others and they still loved him. And they knew he loved them. And they couldn't blame him for it. Not right now.

Lily's medieval hair torture had paid off. With dividends. His thick, lustrous hair hung in hundreds of corkscrew curls around his face and over his shoulders. He shook his head slightly and gloried in the dance of so many ebony curls as they moved. There was one which insisted on hanging down over his face like an over-extended kiss curl. He liked that particularly. A lot.

And Remus had done him proud with the makeup. Eyeshadow blended just right, kohl perfect with just the hint of a smudge; deep, almost wine-coloured blusher bringing out the fine sculpted shape of his high cheekbones. He hadn't wanted to use that shade, but Remus had insisted, and Sirius had to admit that he'd been right. Ah, but the boy was an artist. An. Artist. And Sirius had told him so. He'd left Sirius to do his own lips, saying that he could never hold his hand steady enough to get the line right. Funny that. The rest of it was perfect. Even down to the glitter and stars which Remus had patiently placed over the top of his cheekbone, running out to the temple.

You'd almost swear he was used to it.

Ah well...

Sirius shrugged and smoothed his hands down the tight blue satin pants he was wearing. Was there anything more decadent than going commando in satin? Oh no, he didn't think so. He was **born** for the sensation of the fabric as it clung to him, everywhere. Luckily, his shirt was long and he wore it draped over his pants. Truth be told, they were too damn tight to tuck the shirt into and he didn't want to spoil the line of the trousers with folds of shirt, no matter how good his arse looked.

"So, then, are we ready?" He turned back to the others, giving his perfectly manicured and painted nails a final, cursory inspection.

"Isn't Mark meeting us here?"

"No, I said we'd meet him down there. Wanted to give him the Full Effect." He grinned. "He's got these fuck off gorgeous black leather trousers and he promised me he'd wear them tonight. Got to get my shot in first." He threw back his head and gave the curls another shake as he laughed.

"Who's he going as?" asked a not very convincing Elton John Peter.

"Brian Connolly." Lily's eyes lit up. Oh, she could just see the fair-haired Ravenclaw as her favourite erotic dream. Sirius saw her. "Back off, Lil. He's mine," he warned good-naturedly as they headed for the door.

"Fine, Electric Warrior," grinned Lily, patting him on the cheek. "We'll see." And she swept ahead of him and through the door.

For the third time in less than twenty minutes, Sirius Black frowned.

~~~~~~~

(Saturday night)

Remus still felt sick as he made his way down to the Great Hall. The others had been down there for about an hour now, but he wanted - needed - Sirius out of the way so he could get ready in as much peace as his cantering heart and heaving stomach would allow.

His keen eyes spotted Sirius straight away. Well, you couldn't really miss him now, could you. Oh, sweet gods, his hair. Remus had left the room after doing Sirius' makeup. He'd had to. The sight of those lips turned up to him, just **begging** to be claimed, kissed, fucked, was too much for him. So he hadn't seen the end results of the hair endurance task. Oh, it was worth it. Sirius was Sex Walking. Remus wondered how that hair would look wrapped around his cock, laid against his skin...oh, gods **stop it**!

He moved down and into the hall. Sirius hadn't spotted him yet. He seemed to be looking for someone. Probably Mark. But Lily had. She nudged James and pointed with her chin as Remus approached. James looked up and smiled slightly dazedly, since he really couldn't see even as well as he pretended to without his glasses, then flicked a glance at a still blissfully oblivious Sirius and muttered something to him. Sirius turned round.

And the whole damn fucking planet stopped revolving.

Shit!

This was...Remus?

His friend? His **gay** friend? Who'd slept in the same room as him for six years?

And he'd never even noticed?

Holy sweet shit!

Remus Lupin was fucking beautiful.

And he was hell's own damn blind idiot for not noticing it.

~I want to quote Bolan at him.~

~Oh, he doth teach the torches to shine bright.~

~Hell, no I don't. I want to misquote fucking **Shakespeare** at him.~

Remus walked up to them slowly. No, he didn't walk, he **glided**. Standing right in front of Sirius, so close that Sirius could swear he could feel his pulse, he turned his face slightly sideways and slowly raised his eyes until the two made contact. Then he smiled slightly. Normally, Sirius would have said it was a shy smile. Not this time. No, this time, Remus was close enough that Sirius could see, yes, shyness. But also a fire of feral intensity, tinged with an uncertain nervousness which made Sirius' heart both leap and melt at the same time.

He recognised the makeup, too. Remus had lifted it straight from a Bowie album cover. Sirius remembered lusting and squealing over the tawny golden look at the time, the border of brown eyebrow pencil which framed the face, starting just under halfway down the browline and going down the cheeks, keeping the same margin of bare, unadorned flesh on the outside.

Flesh which, he now realised, he just wanted to touch, with fingers, with tongue. Flesh which, in its unabashed nudity was more erotic to him at that moment than...well, than most things he could mention.

Pin Ups. That was it. Fucking awful album, but shit, Bowie had looked gorgeous. At the time, Sirius would have given almost anything for half an hour with an iota of Bowie's androgeny. But this - oh, this was **so** beautiful it took his breath away. He'd loved Bowie's odd coloured eyes, they had appealed to his sense of the perverse. But Bowie never had **anything** approaching the molten gold which sparked and flared in the eyes before him. ~Why have I never noticed them before.~

Remus looked as though he'd been touched by Midas himself. He'd even glittered his hair, and it sparkled in the reflected light. It took an amazing force of will for Sirius not to touch it in reverence. He was glad that Remus had kept his own slightly shaggy layered hairstyle and honey colour, rather than going for Bowie's (at the time) higher, shorter, ruddy colour. That would have been too harsh.

~Sweet Merlin's beard of stars, but he's more beautiful than **me**. And I don't **care**.~

Remus was gold, and diamonds, and alabaster.

And, Sirius suddenly realised, that he hadn't been born to wear satin, although he knew with what was left of his self-obsession that he always **would** wear it. But no. He'd been born, and he'd exist from here on in, simply and purely to drape himself in the glitter and warmth of gilded werewolf.

"Hello, Sirius." A long, slim, elegant golden-painted fingernail traced down the side of his cheek as Remus' gaze flickered from his mouth ~did he just lick his lips?~ up to his eyes. ~Charcoal grey kohl. Hmmm, yes. Not black for him. Too harsh. And mascara. Yes, mascara round those golden eyes. Oh, he's beautiful.~

Then, as the record changed, and before Sirius had a chance to summon his voice back from where it had fled - somewhere around the region of his groin, he suspected - Lily grabbed hold of Remus and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Sirius stood for a moment, transfixed at the sight. He gradually realised that James was speaking. With effort, he tore his gaze away from the vision before him.

"Hmmmm? Sorry?"

"I said, he looks good, doesn't he?"

Sirius gave James a look that suggested he was nominating his best friend for next year's Stating the Bleeding Obvious Award, and turned his attention back to Remus.

He was wearing a loose, billowy shirt, tight at the deep cuffs, open at the neck, nipples erect and visible through the sheer fabric when his twists and turns pulled the shirt against his skin. It was a cream colour, shot through with thin stripes of gold thread. The shirt was tucked into the **tightest** pair of golden metallic pants that Sirius had **ever** seen in his life; low on the slim hips and, oh, Sirius' mouth watered. He was going commando too. That much was blatently and impressively obvious. How those pants didn't just fly apart at the seams with the dips, thrusts, twists and turns of his hips defeated the laws of physics. The trousers, when Sirius could tear his eyes away from Remus' groin, which took a while, gripped him all down his iron-muscled thighs and flared at the knee, almost touching the floor over - ah, he couldn't see the boots. But he knew that Remus would be wearing boots, because he never wore shoes.

But, then again, Remus had never worn Gold and Sweat and Glitter and Sex in such a combination before either. The blue eyes travelled ravenously back up the slim, lithe figure, writhing in perfect synchronisation with the heady beat of the music, screaching to a stop of their own volition when they reached the groin again ~oh, my word, but for a small guy he was a **hell** of a big guy, wasn't he?~, before Sirius ordered them firmly ~no, any other word. Not Firmly. Mustn't...~ away and up towards Remus' face, just as he leaned in to listen to something Lily was saying.

He threw back his glitter-spangled honey hair as he laughed, exposing the long, slim column of his throat. ~Like a swan, that throat~ thought Sirius ~a beautiful, graceful white swan~. Then the glittergutterslut part of his brain came up with 'Ride A White Swan - you know you want to' and just for a moment, he grinned and mentally patted himself in the brain, grateful that the gods had given him **this** one and not some other.

His brain then surprised him by introducing a new, softer tone. Was it the one that suggested Shakespeare earlier? ~I want to love him. I want him to love me.~

He jumped when he felt the sudden gust of warm breath on his cheek. His head flew round, and he was about to tell James to pack it in. But it wasn't James. Sirius looked into the highly amused gaze of his boyfriend.

"Oh, erm...sorry," he grinned. ~Where the hell is James?~

Mark looked over towards Remus and his grin broadened. "S'alright, babe. Can't say I blame you."

"What?" Sirius flushed which made Mark laugh.

"Here." He handed Sirius a drink, then with his free hand he stroked his cheek. Sirius both surprised and disgusted himself by almost recoiling from the gently teasing caress. ~Wrong. Feels wrong. Oh, god. Don't tell me I'm turning **straight**! No, can't be. Must be...~

He looked mutely at his boyfriend, an almost pathetically pleading expression on his face. Mark felt a slight tinge of regret. But hey, they'd still be friends, right? It'd been fun though.

"You, Sirius Black, are so damned transparent. And so is he." He indicated Remus with a flick of his eyes.

"What?" Sirius said again, risking another glance in Remus' direction. "He's only dancing," he murmured.

Mark shook his blond head and turned Sirius' face back to him. The blue eyes moved slightly slower than the rest of his head.

"No, Si. He's fucking you. From fifteen feet away. And it's the best you've ever had, isn't it?"

Sirius had no response. He silently and slowly turned his gaze back to the bumping, grinding gold-clad hips and arse. He nodded. He wasn't really surprised when he felt a light kiss on his cheek, and Mark's whispered "Go for it, gorgeous. And be happy," into his ear. He nodded again, not even checking as Mark moved away.

Out on the dancefloor, Remus was quickly becoming more and more enamoured with the game-that-wasn't-really-a-game-at-all. Even when he had his back to Sirius, he could feel the steady blue gaze fixed on him, mentally undressing him and caressing him from hair follicles to the soles of his feet. Lily's updates helped too.

"What's he doing now?"

"Remus, he hasn't **done** anything. Hell, he's hardly done anything except gawp at you from the minute he saw you."

"He spoke to Mark."

Remus wasn't one to indulge in hysterical bitchfights outside of his own mind, but Mark Feld...he **knew** it was barely more than casual sex by mutual consent, but just the **thought** of Mark and Sirius together made him want to either puke, weep, scream or do irreparable damage - probably to Mark. He'd smelt the older boy on the satiated Sirius so many times, feigning sleep as Siri crept quietly to his own bed in the early hours. The gods help him, he'd even **heard** them more than once. And it really didn't help that, in spite of himself, he actually quite liked the affable Ravenclaw. He could fully see why Sirius would go for him. In fact, if it hadn't been for Sirius blinding him to anyone else, he could quite go for Mark himself.

"Yeah, but Mark's gone. He gave Siri a drink, said something to him, then just kissed him and left."

"He kissed him?" ~Damn!~ thought Lily. ~Should have left that bit out.~

Remus bit his bottom lip nervously. "Well, he might have just gone to the lav. Or to warm the bed." He couldn't keep the growl out of his voice at the last part and Lily giggled.

"Remus, trust me. He's going to be warming that bed all on his own tonight."

Remus smiled, and his eyes flashed again with hope and a feral intent that made even Lily's insides flutter. "Really? Then you think...?"

Lily beckoned him closer. "Rem. Honey. You've got him hooked. He's going **nowhere** without you tonight. All you have to do is reel him in."

Remus giggled. At that moment, James appeared. He'd given up finding his way around the hall by touch and had put his glasses on again. Remus had a sudden, highly irreverent vision of Buddy Holly on acid. ~Rave on, Jamesie~, and he giggled again.

"James. You okay?"

"Yup. Just come to reclaim Lil. You've got people thinking you're just after attention with the whole gay thing, and that would **never** do now, would it?" He drew Lily to him. Remus felt a brief flash of panic, then remembered Lily's words. Hell, he could do this. He'd done it before. Okay. Not with Sirius, but...yes!

He realised James was still talking. "Think you can handle it from here?"

Remus answered James while turning his almost fever-bright golden gaze onto Sirius. "Yes. Thank you, both of you. But yes, I can handle it." ~Oh, all great, glittery, gay-loving gods. **Please** just let me handle it **right** ~

James and Lily moved away, melting into the mass of bodies. Suddenly, and rediculously he knew, but what the hell, he felt like there were only two people left in the room. Remus slowly raised his hand and crooked an elegant, gold-painted finger at Sirius.

"Come here," he mouthed.

"Who - me?" Sirius feigned innocence, thrilling at the sudden intensity of the werewolf's attention. ~Oh gods, he **wants** me. He wants **me**.~

"I want you. Come here," Remus mouthed again, confirming the giddy thoughts in Sirius' brain.

Sirius was about to tease further, but Remus anticipated his slide into coquette mode, and all it took for Sirius to obey was an arched honey eyebrow.

He shook back his curls, noticing with his own savage delight, the slight dilation in Remus eyes. And the light film of sweat which gleamed on the werewolf's throat, forehead and top lip. Slowly and deliberately, he turned away to place his unfinished drink on a nearby table. Just as slowly and deliberately, he turned back and locked gazes with Remus. Then he walked towards him, hips swaying slightly. The feral eyes dipped for an instant towards his crotch, ~oh, yeah, he **definitely** licked his lips that time~ and Sirius was suddenly glad that he'd worn his shirt outside his trousers, because he **swore** he saw Remus' cock twitch within the confines of his pants, which awakened a deep, primal emotion, way beyond lust ~uberlust?~ in him and he could feel the precome leaking into the expensive fabric covering his erection.

He stopped right in front of Remus, much as Remus had done to him earlier. He watched as Remus repeated the slow climb up his body with his eyes, noting for the first time how long the golden - well, black with mascara, but normally golden - eyelashes were. How the kohl and mascara had started to smudge just slightly away from perfection with the heat - which made them even more perfect. As they made eye contact, he got his word in first. After all, he hadn't replied to Remus' earlier greeting, had he.

"Hello, Remus."

"You look good, Black."

"So do you, Lupin." He raised a hand to Remus' cheek, running his fingers into the hair at his temple. Remus closed his eyes and leaned into the hand, before turning his face slightly and placing a soft kiss on the palm. ~Right. I'm **never** washing that hand again.~

"Dance with me, Sirius." Remus stood back slightly, holding his hands out palm down. Sirius took them and pulled him back towards his body.

"Not here." ~I want you to myself.~

"You know somewhere better?"

Sirius nodded, brushing Remus' upturned nose lightly with his own. "Infinitely better. Our own, private club."

Remus lifted his arms, lacing them behind Sirius head and dragged his mouth down onto his own as Sirius' arms moved round his waist to pull him in even closer. And all the glitter and stars in the room didn't come close to the bright lights which exploded behind their closed eyes. ~Oh shit, oh **fucking** shit. I'm kissing him. I have Sirius Black - in my arms - and on my mouth~.

Remus broke the kiss. Running a finger along Sirius' lips, he murmured, "Why are we still here?"

Twining fingers, they turned and walked back through the heavy doors and towards the staircase which led back to Gryffindor Tower. Neither took any notice of James and Lily as they hugged each other in triumph.

~~~~~~~

(Still Saturday night. Slightly later)

It would have taken them far less time to get to the dorm if it hadn't been for the incidentals of having to see to certain **other** calls of nature, having to cope with the logistical problems of extreme arousal combined with full bladders, and if they hadn't stopped every ten yards or so, just to check that each still tasted the same as he did before.

However, they eventually reached the sanctuary of the moonlit chamber, and Sirius closed the door and locked it before pushing an extremely compliant Remus up against it. He pushed a knee between Remus' legs, parting them, and rubbing his satin-clad thigh against the hardness, and groaned aloud when he felt Remus rubbing back.

"Sirius...bed...now," Remus panted between frantic wet kisses to Sirius' face, which he was holding between his hands. Oh, the taste of those lips. He knew they'd be good but, dear gods, the heady scent which was chocolate and Sirius was driving him mad.

Sirius grunted, his hands working blindly at the fly of Remus' pants. He managed to get the button open eventually, then the zip was easy and pushing them down over the slim hips was almost so and...sweet Merlin, he was exquisite.

Sirius dropped to his knees without preamble and instantly engulfed Remus thick, heavy cock with his mouth, taking as much as he could down his throat. Remus' head flew back in surprise, striking the thick dormroom door as he did so, showering both of them with a light rain of glitter as it was dislodged from the honeyed locks. One hand instantly tangled in the curly black hair at his groin, the other flew straight into his mouth, biting hard on his knuckles to keep from moaning aloud. He bucked forwards, violently and unconsciously into Sirius' mouth, desperate to get more of this, more of his lips, his tongue, his throat.

Sirius drew back a little, gagging and trying not to be **too** obvious about it. He gripped Remus' hips with his hands, holding him incredibly gently yet firmly enough to prevent Remus' gorgeous cock from choking him altogether.

"Sorry...sorry...took me by surprise," gasped Remus. "Siri...really. Bed now... **please**."

Sirius **really** didn't want to let Remus' cock escape from his mouth. He wouldn't even **consider** what he'd do now if Remus changed his mind. Realising that his ~lover? Oh, I hope so~ might have a little difficulty getting to the bed with his pants around his knees, Sirius stood and swept him up into his arms, laughing at the little squeak of surprise and indignation. ~No. I am not letting you escape. Not now.~

Pausing at his own bed only long enough for Remus to reach down and grab hold of a tube of gel ~well, he still seems interested, anyway~ he made his way over to Remus' bed and deposited them both on top of it. Remus glanced round.

"Why didn't we stay in your bed?"

"Don't want to mess it up."

"Oh, but you don't mind messing **mine** up?"

"Not if you don't." This last was spoken into his neck in a tone that was so unlike Sirius' normal voice that Remus almost had to suppress a worried urge to drag his head back and check that it was indeed Sirius that had said it.

Remus had no immediate response to that, but decided that he could live with the consequences of Sirius + Remus + Bed, even if it was his. Especially if Sirius continued to use that strange, smoky, spine-melting tone.

"Wait. Siri, wait. Just a minute..." he reached across to grab his wand from the bedside cabinet as Sirius had a surge of panic and his life started flashing before his eyes. ~Oh, don't. Don't say 'no' now.~

Remus muttered a quiet, slightly shaky incantation, and suddenly they were sitting on black satin sheets. Sirius pulled back to admire them ~well, that's encouraging~ as Remus fell back onto the matching black satin pillowcases and gazed, first into Sirius' eyes, then upward into the bed's canopy. Sirius followed his gaze.

"What...what's that?"

Remus looked at him, feigning surprise which battled unsuccessfully with the amusement and - yes - sheer lust in those smoke-ringed golden eyes.

"Is your brain as corkscrewed as your hair? It's a mirror, Siri. A. Mirror." He spoke with all the patience of a teacher talking to a five year old. Sirius laughed quietly and pouted at him.

"Yes. I **know** it's a mirror. But why?" ~Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me.~

Remus shook his head, releasing more glitter. "Have you never even considered using a mirror for anything other than checking your makeup?"

Sirius bent in towards him, murmuring against the lips which were no longer golden, but deep pink and kiss-swollen. "You, Remus Lupin, are simply full of surprises."

Remus spoke back. "As you, my sweet one, are about to discover."

Neither of them had ever undressed so damn quickly in his life. Sirius didn't even stop to fold his clothes, and Remus had simply never been that fastidious anyway. He was **desperate** to see Sirius naked. Not just the occasional bits of him, but all of him, completely. The fact that he knew Sirius was just as aroused as he was simply added more urgency to the whole thing. As for Sirius, well yes, he'd seen Remus naked before. But only after the full moons when he was more concerned with making sure that his inordinately strong and brave but oh, so fragile looking smaller friend's wounds and exhaustion were tended to. It had never - and this thought, even now, amazed Sirius - even occured to him to think of Remus in any other way. Why, he loved him too much to...

That thought brought him up short. Sirius was vain and narcissistic, yes. But he was **always** brutally honest with himself, and usually with others, too. Gods, he **loved** him. He loved Remus. He'd have thought that realisation would terrify him. Hells, wasn't he going to become the biggest glam groupie in the world when he left school? He'd go through them all, be famous in his own right, just like that bird who'd spent most of her time shagging Hendrix a few years back. Okay, his only experience so far had been Mark but...

He met Remus' steady gaze and smiled, nervously ~Gods, Black, what the hell's up with you?~, then he half-reclined and held out a hand, which Remus took as he moved over the bed towards him on his knees.

"Erm...who's doing...what?"

"Sorry? I thought you'd..."

"Yeah...but not with you before. I thought you may want to protect the curls."

Sirius laughed. "Well, let's just take it from here and see what happens then, eh?"

Remus grinned, "Okay", then bent his head to Sirius' chest, kissing along the collarbones and down towards the nipples. Sirius closed his eyes and drifted with the wave of sensations. Oh, he could get totally used to this.

"Lipgloss."

"Hmmmm?" ~Did he just say...~

"Your chocolate lipgloss. I want it." The voice was muffled, the words being uttered against his skin, but it was clear enough for Sirius to make out the words. He cast a confused look up towards his reflection, and had to look away again. Shit, but that was One Hot Image - and he didn't just mean himself.

"Rem, sweet. We're on your bed." ~And right now, I really don't want to move.~

"Summon it."

"My wand's over there with it. What do you want it for anyway?"

"Wanted to lick it off you."

"Oh. Well..." ~Remus??~ But the quiet, slightly husky voice continued.

"Off your lips, off your nipples, off the skin around your belly button, off your balls, off your cock..."

"I'll get it." ~Hells! For that I'd risk you trapping my pubes in the damn roller!~

"Stay right where you are. Next time will do."

"Are you..." ~Because I **really** don't mind getting it for you.~

"Don't even **think** about moving away from this bed."

Sirius was still half-reclined on the bed, supporting his weight on his elbows so he could watch what Remus was doing. He couldn't risk another look at the mirror. Oh, shit no.

Remus had reached a nipple and he closed his teeth round it gently, then bit down. Sirius gasped and dropped his head back, closing his eyes with pleasure. Remus teased and sucked and bit it expertly to attention, then with a final kiss to the hardened bud, he started on the other one.

This was fucking wonderful. Remus was fucking wonderful. With the makeup and the dancing and the sucking and...

Sirius was struck with a - surprisingly coherent - thought. One which bothered him more than he would have liked to admit. After all, given his track record, he thought guiltily. Nevertheless, he gave voice to it.

"You've done this before."

He felt a small huff of warm air as Remus laughed quietly.

"Of course I have." Then he caught the undertone in the ~accusation?!~ and looked up, suddenly. "Why?"

The almost hurt look in the blue eyes nearly made him laugh out loud. ~My gods, he's **jealous**.~

"Siri, I'm seventeen years old. I'm a normal male werewolf. I have a libido which probably makes yours seem like that of a Tibetan monk." ~And you have **no** right to be offended. At least you've never **heard** me!~

Sirius gazed down into Remus' rock steady gaze, battling with what he knew was unfair resentment. ~Oh, but I don't want anybody else to have seen you like this. And how **dare** you have had **any** kind of libido before tonight. How dare you even know what the word **means**.~

He sighed. "Oh, gods I'm sorry. And I know. It's just...well, what else have you done?" ~I shouldn't ask. I know I shouldn't ask. But I've got to know.~

Remus considered him for a moment, head tilted slightly to one side, eyes narrowed. Sirius wondered for an instant what it was he was looking for, but whatever it was, it seemed to reassure him, because before Sirius even realised it, the tawny head moved further down his body, and with a barely audible "This..." his cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Remus' mouth and throat. ~He can deepthroat? **He** can **deepthroat**?~

Oh, but he most certainly could. And did. Sirius didn't know which part of him would explode first, his cock or his head. The heat and suction were almost unbearable, and he was just about to scream for mercy, or salvation, or just for the sheer joy, when Remus pulled back, his face slightly flushed with the exertion, a small half-smile playing on his lips. Sirius looked through shock and passion dazed eyes at him.

"How...?" He'd meant to ask how Remus had ever learned to do it in quite **that** way, but Remus misunderstood him.

"More times than you need worry your pretty, fluffy head about," he grinned, running his fingers through the curls again. Sirius graciously decided not to be offended.

"What else?" Well, if the boy was an expert at these things, it would be a shame - a **crime** not to experience the artistry, wouldn't it.

"This." Not taking his eyes from Sirius this time, Remus sat back on his heels and encouraged him to open his thighs. Muttering another incantation, his fingers found what they sought. Gently, he teased and massaged the puckered ring of muscle for a while, coaxing like he did the nipples until, almost gradually, he had two fingers inside Sirius' body.

Oh, oh, but this was wonderful. Just to feel him moving around inside was...simply incredible. Sirius thrust his hips to meet those marvelous fingers as they scissored and thrust and twisted and...fuck, what was that? ~Oh, Remus. Please do that again. I'll do anything you want but ple...oh, thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou.~

Then the fingers were gone. Sirius couldn't help but whimper. "Why did you stop?" It was barely more than a whisper. He didn't trust his voice. But Remus was nudging his thighs even further apart, and he answered in the same, quiet whisper.

"Because I think you'll like this more." And before Sirius could voice his scepticism, if not downright disagreement...~Oh, **Oh** , **OH** ~ Remus had replaced his fingers with his tongue, and he was lapping and licking and probing and rubbing and sucking and Sirius forgot what time it was, what day it was, almost what his own name was as he simply gave himself up to feelings that he had **never** felt before. He writhed, frantically trying to impale himself even further onto that tongue because right now, his sanity, his very life depended on him being able to do just that. This was torture, this was also fucking paradise so he should just enjoy it rather than still see images in his mind of Remus doing this to somebody - **anybody** \- else.

Remus' own mind was a confused jumble. ~Oh sweet Merlin, this is **Sirius**. I'm with **Sirius** , doing this to **Sirius** ~ was pretty much as coherent as he got.

He eventually and reluctantly had to surface for air, noticing with a rising amusement which, he realised, could well border on the hysterical ~Oh, my gods. It's **SIRIUS** ~ that the glitter which had been lovingly and liberally applied to his hair, was now lovingly and liberally nestled in the ebony curls of Sirius' groin with a light dusting on his tightened balls and the base of his cock. He ran his fingers through it as he tried to fight back the impulse to giggle, and mention something groaningly cliche about a fairy's magic wand which Sirius and he had both heard before in most of their Charms classes.

He raised his eyes to look at his ~lover?mate?boyfriend? Oh, gods yes~, and he released the bubbling laughter when he saw his own amusement mirrored in the blue gaze ~could love those eyes, die in those eyes, more glitter in there than the glitteriest glitterball in glittertown~. He leant forwards to kiss those lips again and his eyes widened to saucers as he felt the head of his cock knudge and push right against the spot that his tongue had just vacated. ~Oh, oh hells.~

Sirius speared him with his glittery fire as he adusted his body beneath Remus, crossing his ankles behind the slim back, and pulling him closer. This, now **this** was territory Sirius **was** familiar with. And he knew, just by the look in Remus' eyes, that beautiful hesitant, uncertain, almost worried look, that this was further than Remus had been before. ~Hah! None of you have seen him quite **this** way, have you, you sneering bastards?~ Still, he had to make sure.

He crooked an ebony eyebrow, the light catching on the stars which were still stuck to his cheek. "And...this?"

Remus couldn't help himself. Couldn't stop. He pushed forwards, trying to keep it gentle, smooth. "Th-th-this?" He stopped, with difficulty, when he felt Sirius wince a little, tense up just the slightest bit below him. ~Oh, oh no.~

"Yes, beautiful. This." Oh, but Sirius' voice was warm, and soft and so incredibly seductive as he raised a hand and brushed a lock of Remus' hair behind his ear, then ran a finger down his cheek and across his lips. Remus gasped out a breathy laugh and chased the fingertip, nipping it gently.

"Well...there's a first time for everything."

It took a little time, and a lot of help from Sirius along with virtually constant reassurances that yes, he **was** doing it right and no, Sirius **wasn't** going to change his mind and oh, yes, yes, yes he **did** want this, but eventually, Remus was fully buried inside him, and Sirius was smoothing his hair, and stroking his back, and kneading his buttocks and ~I'm **inside** him!~ Oh, and he felt - well, Remus didn't have the words to fully describe the heat, the tightness, the soft velvety caress of Sirius' body. This was higher than any heaven he'd ever hoped to attain. And he wanted to show Sirius, to prove to him just how much - oh admit it, Lupin, - how much he loved him.

But he wasn't sure he knew how. He knew he was only a seventeen year old boy in reality, but that didn't mean he had to like it when he had to admit that, in certain areas at least, he knew less than some others he could mention.

"Siri...I...you'll have to...to...I don't know...how you...you...want it." There. He'd said it. Now Sirius could laugh at him.

But Sirius didn't.

"Yes, you do Remus. Those wonderful hips and arse of yours know **exactly** how I want it." He tightened his grip around Remus, trying to pull him even further in. "Dance for me again, Remus."

Remus closed his eyes and pulled back slightly, then buried himself again, slowly and gently, his eyes flying open and widening, impossibly beautiful with sheer wonder. "Oh, gods," he groaned.

"That nice, baby?" Sirius smiled at him, running a hand through his hair, the other one still stroking his back. Remus could do no more than whimper and nod. He dropped his head forward and Sirius leaned up to kiss his forehead.

Out, then in, out, then in. Slowly, always slowly. Remus was trembling visibly with the suppressed need to just throw off all restraints and fuck Sirius into oblivion, even if it was only Remus' own. Sirius sensed it, leaned forwards again and whispered in his ear.

"I won't break, you know." He forced Remus to look at him. Remus gave a nervous smile and nodded minutely.

"But," Sirius continued in a louder tone, "I **will** scream blue murder if you so much as chip my nail varnish!"

Remus snorted with uncontainable laughter and felt the tension drain out of him. "You overdramatic damn queen." Then he sobered. "Tell me if I hurt you, love."

Brief, blind panic flared in his eyes at his unguarded use of the endearment. And Sirius, gazing up at them, fell - totally, utterly and completely. ~Love - I can live with that.~

"Oh, don't worry, I will...love. Now, I believe I asked you to dance for me again?"

"Only if you'll dance **with** me this time."

The smile that passed between them was bright enough to light up the darkest of Hogwarts' dungeons, and Remus started moving faster, his rhythm a little erratic, his style more enthusiastic than adept. But he'd learn, and he was **certainly** enthusiastic.

He felt a twinge of guilt when Sirius' hand went to his own cock. ~Oh, was **I** supposed to do that?~ But he knew he'd collapse if he relied too much on balancing on just one of his shaking arms.

"Sorry, love. So...sorry...should..." But Sirius just bucked his hips, twisting to meet his thrusts. "S'alright...s'fine. Watch me, sweetheart. Watch me come." Remus nodded, gasping. He really wasn't sure if he could consciously watch anything now, the sparks and fireworks behind his eyes were somewhat distracting. He instinctively knew that he wanted to find Siri's prostate again, like his fingers had before. He knew where it was, but could he move himself, angle himself so that...? He twisted and thrust slightly more upwards and was rewarded with a wailing cry from below him. He just had to look.

Oh, but Sirius was perfect, looking just like his waking, wanking fantasy and more, so much more. He twisted and thrust at the same angle again, and this time, this time he managed to watch the expression of sheer, unfeigned, ecstasy that crossed the stunningly beautiful face below him. He needed to see it again and again and again and again and again and...

The fireworks behind his eyes built in intensity until they were his entire field of vision. The tension building, rapidly now, inside his body gripped his balls with an excruciating pleasure, making him shudder. All he cared about now was releasing this dam of pleasure and letting its waves carry him away. He was so close, so fucking close it **hurt** and he had to get there, he **had** to break through this wall of light and crystal that was surrounding him, bearing down on him. He felt it coming closer and closer and tighter and tighter until he broke through with a harsh, inarticulate cry of triumph as he thrust and shook uncontrollably, emptying his entire soul into the perfection that was the only thing holding him to the earth.

Sirius gathered the collapsed Remus tenderly to him, having recovered from his own eclipse fairly quickly, considering he'd never before been shown in such glorious detail what tender loving care to the prostate gland would do for him. He'd **definitely** have more of that, please. He stroked and kissed the sweat-laden face, deliberately smudging the mascara and kohl just a bit more with the pad of a gentle thumb, revelling in the 'totally fucked and loved every damn minute' look on Remus' face. ~ **I** put that there. All - well, partly - my own work!~

Eventually, Remus opened his eyes, and smiled sleepily up at him. Sirius felt what he would once ~once? try this morning, dear~ have described as a warm wave of mush was over him, and he hugged his lover more tightly to his chest, feeling the still-slightly elevated heart and breathing rate slowing down slightly.

"Remus?" he asked quietly, to be greeted by a satisfied grunt. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, 'course," Remus replied as he tried to snuggle in even closer. Sirius caught sight of the mirror again and was confused by the fact that he hadn't tried to look at himself once. What he saw now, though. Oh, he wished there was somebody there with a camera. This was right, this fitted so well. Him and Remus surrounded by black satin. Hmmmmm. But anyway...

"Well, you know that... **thing**...you did, with your fingers and tongue, and...and while you were fucking me?" Remus raised his head, trying to remember anything beyond his own name. It took a little while, but he got there.

"Oh, yes?"

"Well, it's just that...I've never. I mean **it's** never..." He trailed off, unable to find the words. Remus was staring at him incredulously.

"You mean you? And Mark? You never..." Sirius tried to distract himself by retrieving a gold star which had been on his cheek, but had somehow found its way into his mouth. He looked at it for a moment on the tip of his finger, then rubbed it off onto the sheet and laughed.

"With Mark?" He laughed louder, and flapped a hand at him. "Oh, my dear..."

"Stop it!." Sirius stopped short at the command. He may have said it softly, but it was an order nonetheless. He looked questioningly at Remus, who smiled down at him, shaking his head.

"Sorry?"

Remus ran a hand through the curls, idly complimenting Lily inwardlyfor her skill with charms. They'd stayed in well, despite the challenges set.

"I said 'stop it'. It's time to strike camp, Siri." Remus leaned in and kissed Sirius lips lightly and chastely, wanting to remove any unintended offence his words may have caused. Sirius could only think of one thing to say.

"Sorry?" he repeated.

Remus laughed and sat up. "Oh, love. Don't apologise. I love it. It's funny and charming and irresistible - and absolutely adorable when we're all together. It's a part of you, part of what attracted me to you in the first place. But it's not **all** of you. It's the...the...the dance you do. For attention."

Sirius placed a painted hand dramatically onto his chest. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm a closet - **hetero**?"

Remus looked horrified. "Oh, shit. I certainly hope not." He took hold of Sirius' hand and turned it over, placing a kiss in the palm. Then he laughed. "No, love. What I mean is..." He looked up in surprise as he heard Sirius laughing too.

"You're right. I know, I know. Yes, it's an...an act, I suppose. Well, not completely. Part of it **is** me. But it's an act, and I've played it for a while, and damn it, Remus, I'm good at it and I enjoy it." He smiled slyly. "Just like you. On the dancefloor tonight."

Remus nodded absently, wrapping ebony curls around his fingers and watching them spring back into place when he released them. "Exactly." He suddenly looked sharply at Sirius, a smile of pure mischief lighting up his face. " **Was** I good then?"

Sirius laughed out loud and grabbed Remus round the waist, rolling them and tickling until he had the giggling, writhing werewolf trapped beneath him. Oh, Merlin, but he was truly beautiful. He leaned down and, still laughing, placed a chaste kiss on the upturned lips.

"You," and he tickled him again, "are the very epitome of 'evil'. **Yes** you were good. You were fucking phenomenal. And you damn well know it. You nearly had me coming in my pants, you teasing wretch."

Remus squirmed happily under him. Then ran a finger down Sirius' chest. "You were saying? About Mark?"

"Hmmm? Oh, right. Yeah. Mr. Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am Feld, whose definition of foreplay amounted to whose turn it was to bend over and who opened the lube?" He was about to laugh, but Remus' shocked gasp stopped him.

"Oh, Siri!" Sirius was genuinely surprised and deeply, unexpectedly touched by the note of concern in the soft voice, which was echoed in his eyes and the gentle fingers which now caressed his cheek. He took hold of the hand and kissed it.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. Hell, I'm not complaining at all. No, love. It was good. Really, very good. It was what we both wanted. What we both gave and took. I actually liked it that way."

"Oh." Remus was quiet for a while, then, almost as quietly, "Is that what you want from me?" He looked down and nearly broke as he stared into the uncertainty again.

"No. Not from you, not to you, not with you. No, Remus." Remus' relief was palpable. "Although I'm not promising that I won't just have you without warning across the Common Room table every now and then."

A honeyed eyebrow quirked, along with the edge of his mouth. "I think I can live with that."

"Excellent. And in return, I promise to suffer the agonies of foreplay and prostate stimulation. Just to make you happy. Every night if necessary."

"Ah, you're such a sodding martyr to the cause."

"I know. I know." He sighed heavily and laid the back of his hand across his brow in a grande gesture.

"Sirius!"

"What? That wasn't camp. That was high melodrama. The problem with you is you can't tell intense from 'in tents'.

Remus sighed in mock solemnity, then rolled them both slightly so he could snuggle himself into Sirius' chest, cradling his head into his lover's shoulder and draping an arm across the broad chest.

"So, what gave me away?"

"What?" It had been a while since they'd talked and Remus was half-asleep.

"The camp act. What gave me away?"

"I don't know. Just, since we got up here really, you've been different, and when you realised that I wasn't a complete innocent," he paused while Sirius chuckled and kissed the top of his head, "you seemed to more or less drop the act altogether." He shrugged.

There was another pause.

"Does this mean I have to give up the makeup now?"

"Oh, hell no. It means I can probably join you in wearing it occasionally though. I mean, **my** cat is definitely out of the bag. And I enjoy putting it on you. And me, especially if **this** is the reaction I get."

"Remus Lupin, I do believe that you are even more of a tart than me. You devious little shit!" Remus hugged him tighter.

"Did your mother never warn you that quiet types are always the worst?"

"I don't know. Don't remember **everything** she says."

Remus yawned. "You were probably too damn busy looking in a mirror."

He felt the bumping jolts of his boyfriend's body as Sirius laughed silently to himself, then the light brush of his lips on his brow.

"Goodnight, Siri."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Remus smiled contentedly as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~

(Sunday, mid-morning)

When Sirius awoke he was lying on his stomach, and he could feel the slight weight of an arm resting across his back. He turned his head slowly, noticing the rubbed-off blusher on the pillowcase, deep wine mixed in with golden tawny brown. He smiled to himself as his gaze came to rest on the serene, still-sleeping face of his lover, and he shifted his body round gently so as not to awaken him, making sure that the slender arm was still around him.

~Oh, I could watch you like this forever.~ Sirius chuckled to himself.

His grand career as a celebrity hooker was doomed, over before it had even begun. And he didn't care a damn!

~Don't let's ask for the stars. I have the moon.~ Eh? Where did that come from? It wasn't even Bolan. It was pretty much straight from some sappy old black and white Muggle melodrama. He smiled as he reached across and lightly drew back a stray lock of hair which had fallen over Remus' eyes. ~Melodrama, love. Not camp.~

The sound of a light tapping on the door broke his reverie. He frowned slightly in confusion, then...oh, hells. The door. It's still locked.

Loathe to leave the warm haven of Remus' bed, he looked around for his lover's wand ~Shit! We could've used that last night to get the damn lipgloss. Damn fool Sirius.~ He leaned carefully across his boyfriend's slight form and grabbed the wand from the top of the cabinet, then unlocked the door with a whispered incantation.

The door swung open and James walked in, still wearing his outfit from the night before, although decidedly more dishevelled. Lily followed him, along with a grinning, self-satisfied Peter. Sirius couldn't suppress a grin at the obviously no-longer virginal Elton John not-quite lookalike.

"Good morning, darlings. Sooooo sorry about the door. I **totally** forgot." He gave them a dazzling smile.

James yawned and sank down onto his bed. "Oh, don't worry. We only just got back anyway." Sirius looked at Lily with a raised eyebrow. She returned the gesture, totally unfazed. "Me and Lil had just gone down to the Common Room to make a coffee when Pete staggered in. Looks like your night was eventful, too." His gaze moved onto the sleeping werewolf.

Lily sniggered. "Well, whatever it was, your curls have gone."

Sirius glanced down towards his collarbones. "Oh, yeah. So they have. I never noticed." Once again, his ebony hair was hanging down in a sleek, shining sheet. He also noticed remnants of glitter on his chest, and glancing over towards the door, he saw the puddle of it there, too. Gods, there was actually some on the door itself where Remus' head had hit it. In fact it led in a fairly accurate path of their journey of the previous night, over to his bed, then out again and towards their present position.

He remembered something and, with an impish grin, lifted the satin sheets. Yes, **that** was still liberally dusted, too. ~Remus woz 'ere~.

"Erm, Sirius?" Peter's voice drew his attention back. All three of them were looking at the trail and pools of glitter sprinkled with ~gay abandon, ha!~ around the bedroom and over the sheets of Remus' bed, almost as though a maniacally possessed Tinkerbell had hyped out on pixie dust.

Sirius decided to go for 'innocent and blind to incriminating evidence', in spite of the irrefutable presence of himself in his friend's bed wrapped in black satin sheets. It wouldn't convince a blind man on a galloping horse, but Sirius liked to play. "Yes, Peter?"

"Just what in hells were you **doing** up here last night?"

Sirius turned his gaze to James. Sirius wasn't stupid. If Lily had helped Remus seduce him, then James had to be in on it too. The bastard. Sirius would have to thank him later.

"What do you mean, Pete? We were only dancing."


End file.
